


Knock Knock

by alkjira



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, During The Hobbit, Early in Canon, M/M, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3078314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkjira/pseuds/alkjira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was not what Thorin had expected when their burglar knocked on his door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock Knock

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, I'm definitely kicking off this year with smut, lol
> 
> Tense shift after intro, because it wanted to, idk

This was not what Thorin had expected when their burglar knocked on his door.   
  
He had not expected the Hobbit to come knocking at all. And when he did, Thorin had expected it to lead to a complaint about the continued lack of handkerchiefs or something along those lines. Perhaps he would share his decision to go back to this home, or whinge over how ponies weren’t comfortable enough to sit on.  
  
Thorin most definitely hadn’t expected that knock on the door lead to Bilbo straddling his lap and proceeding to ride his cock with much greater skill than he’d so far shown on the back of a pony.  
  
-

Thorin’s feet are placed firmly on the floor and his hands are clasped, probably too tightly, to Bilbo’s ample thighs. If Thorin looked he would likely see bruises begin to form, and he feels vaguely apologetic about that, but at the same time he’s not sorry at all because Bilbo isn’t protesting. Bilbo is busy making the most delicious little cut-off moans that Thorin has ever heard.   
  
It’s as if the pleasure is so great and so abundant that the Hobbit does not even have time to finish one exclamation before the next wave rolls over him.   
  
Therefore while Thorin probably should clutch at the armrests to the chair, he won’t. He can’t.  
  
Bilbo’s eyes have fallen shut, but in contrast his pink lips are parted; small gasps and moans escaping each time he rises up and sinks back down on Thorin’s aching cock.   
  
Now let it be known that Thorin isn’t just sitting there, even though that’s tempting in and of itself to have this pretty creature work so hard to have his cock, but no, he’s bucking his hips up as best as he can, trying to give Bilbo as much pleasure as he’s getting in return.  
  
Removing one hand from Bilbo’s hip Thorin wraps it around the flushed, leaking cock rubbing against his stomach with every other move Bilbo makes. It’s smaller than his own, but delightfully chubby and touching it makes Bilbo keen low in his throat.  
  
“Please,” Bilbo moans, and Thorin silences him with a kiss, touching their foreheads together as he breaks it.  
  
“No need to beg, Master Baggins.”  
  
The laugh he gets as a reply is bright and makes Thorin’s own lips twitch.  
  
“I think, oh, that you can call me Bilbo.”  
  
“Is this how Hobbits get to know one another then,” Thorin says in jest, jabbing his hips up in a series of quick shallow stabs at the same time he works his hand up and down the slick length in his possession.  
  
The spurts of hot liquid splashing against Thorin’s hand and stomach takes him by surprise, but he’s quick to lighten his grip, gently working Bilbo through the last trickles as he shudders in Thorin’s lap.  
  
"Oh..." Bilbo murmurs. “That was lovely.”   
  
Thorin is still hard, still so very hard and aching inside his burglar. The way Bilbo clenched and twitched around him as he found his pleasure has not in any way reduced Thorin’s want, nor has the soft, sated look in hazel eyes.   
  
Without asking for permission Thorin’s hips shifts, and apparently that’s enough of a request for Bilbo as he begins to ride Thorin once more, now with relaxed and satisfied motions, a dreamy expression on his face.  
  
When Thorin comes Bilbo shudders prettily and hides his face against Thorin’s neck, pressing open mouthed kisses to flushed skin.

-  
  
When Thorin stumbles down to breakfast next morning, braids a little more unkempt than usual, Dwalin takes one look at him and says:  
  
“He’s knocked on your door as well then?”

**Author's Note:**

> And now take a moment to imagine Bilbo doing the company one after one ^w^  
> Hobbit get-to-know-you ritual for real?
> 
> lol, and Thorin is like sulking in the background because of course he's smitten now.


End file.
